


我和你的巴哈究竟谁比较重要

by alisare



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25647031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisare/pseuds/alisare
Summary: 黑魔打完本回来看到召唤抱着巴哈在床上
Relationships: Black Mage | BLM Characters/Summoner | SMN Characters (Final Fantasy XIV), 召唤/黑魔, 召黑 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	我和你的巴哈究竟谁比较重要

**Author's Note:**

> 两个暴躁低龄儿童  
> 内有大量没有脑子，无理取闹的情侣吵架对话  
> 玩梗不要太较真.jpg

黑魔觉得召唤的脑子真的很有问题。  
平日里总是三只宝石兽揣在怀里不离身就算了，至少那还是在白天，不是他们约定好的两人亲密时间，但就连到了晚上，就连在这个他打完本一身疲惫只想倒在床上呼呼大睡的夜晚，还让刚进卧室的他见到一只硕大的巴哈姆特把睡床上他原来的位置给完全占据了，这叫人怎么忍受。  
黑魔面无表情地站在床边，低头看着搂在一起睡得正香的一人一兽，拿着法杖的手举起又放下数次，已经不太清醒的脑内开始飞快盘算着如何在不毁坏这间屋子内部布置的前提下来一发完美的输出爆发循环。  
至于为什么这只巴哈姆特可以这么持久，这不在他的思考范围内，别问他，他不知道也不想知道。  
巴哈姆特搁在床尾的尾巴尖动了动，黑魔盯了一会，憋了多年的好奇心暂时战胜了愤怒的情绪，忍不住小心翼翼地伸出手指，摸了摸它看似坚硬的皮肤。  
……确实是非常神奇的触感，亏得召唤还能抱得住。  
巴哈姆特敏锐地察觉到了危机，睁开眼，轻啸一声回归了以太。召唤被亚灵神引发的动静惊醒，嘀咕着翻身想要起来，看到床边的是黑魔，又安心躺了回去。他卷着被子滚进了巴哈姆特刚刚睡过的地方，打着哈欠拍拍空出的位置，示意黑魔赶紧上床。  
“怎么这么晚才回来？”  
黑魔看他迷糊得口齿不清的样子，心里的气又上了头，冷笑着开始读条暴炎。  
“喂喂喂————！”  
召唤瞬间清醒，一个鲤鱼打挺想要扑过去抢夺黑魔手里的法杖，奈何刚才卷的被子实在太过厚实，他的双腿被紧紧绊住，整个人被迫直挺挺往黑魔身上倒去，虽然物理打断了读条，但是却连人带被一起把黑魔撞翻到了卧室的地板上，并成功磕到了脑袋。  
两人精神数值同时锐减至负数。  
即使是到了这种地步，身残志坚的黑魔还不忘捂着头伸手在地板上摸索到了自己的法杖，回头想要继续痛击召唤。召唤不禁被他锲而不舍的行为所震动，果断学习他的抗争精神，跟他扭打在了一起，几度波折后，最终凭借着力量的优势成功将他制服。  
当然谁都没有讨到好处，召唤把黑魔摁倒在地，打飞了他的尖帽，黑魔也趁机扯歪了召唤的睡衣，咬了对方两口，两败俱伤。确定黑魔真的无法再兴风作浪之后，召唤才松了口气，皱巴着脸摸了摸印着两排牙印的手腕，疼得龇牙咧嘴：“我的祖宗哎，你还真的下得去嘴，你这是把我当boss开荒了吧。”  
黑魔直接回了他一个白眼。  
“你是不是有毛病？”  
“我看有毛病的是你吧，谁会把召唤兽带到床上睡觉还搂着不放的，有本事上厕所洗澡你也带着啊。”  
召唤听得一头雾水，完全没有领悟到副本开荒和他的召唤兽之间的联系，只当他打本打傻了发脾气，正想要帮他揉揉刚才磕碰到的地方，被一掌拍开。  
“说吧，我和你的巴哈姆特谁比较重要？”  
“这种晚间八点档剧本都弃用多年的名台词你是怎么说得出口的？”召唤震惊。  
黑魔把无理取闹的精神发挥到底：“说还是不说。”  
“都重要，都重要好吧。”  
黑魔深吸了一口气，果断又扑了上去，动作之大差点把上面的召唤直接掀翻。  
“我去，你个玛哈疯子，还来劲了是吧？！”召唤躲开了他的攻击，搂着他的腰顺势在地板上滚了一圈，又把他按住，还顺手抢了他绑发的系带，缠着手腕绑住了他的双手。黑魔骂了句狗比召唤，想要挣扯开系带，反而把系带缠得更紧了，他扯了半天，只好放弃。闹腾了这么一会，两人都累了，不由得同时停下来气喘吁吁地相互瞪眼。  
黑魔的长发被扯开，散在因为剧烈打斗而透出血色的脸颊边。虽然时机似乎不太对，但是召唤突然觉得现在这样狼狈的黑魔还怪好看的。之前肢体接触了那么久，在情绪和摩擦双重刺激下的敏感部位难免会有了反应。他舔了舔有些干燥的嘴唇，开始起了别的心思。  
“别惹我，要不然现在就办了你。”他故意威胁道。  
“有本事来啊。”黑魔气极反笑，根本没意识到自己说了什么。  
那可正中了召唤的下怀。他向来是个行动派，由不得黑魔反悔，马上就说干就干。  
他拉着黑魔衣服的下摆，直接把法袍掀到了对方的胸前，露出了下身以及胸口的大片春光。黑魔喜欢将身体包裹得严严实实的外衣，甚至还要戴着面罩和高帽，遮住脸部和头发，只露出一双眼睛，却又不在衣服里面穿着内衬，实属闷骚。只有召唤知道，这个看似冷淡的男人在性爱之中会变得多么诱人。  
黑魔没想到形势会这么急转直下，直接被人拿捏住了把柄，缩回手臂想要挡在胸前。召唤哪管他同不同意，抓着手腕把他的手摁回了脑袋上方，空闲的另一只熟练地揉捏起他的乳肉，存心用掌心用力挤压着奶头，围着它打转，直到感觉肉粒在手下硬挺了，才转而改用两指，没轻没重地拉扯起来，就为了能激出他的一声服软。奈何黑魔是个犟驴，在跟召唤较劲方面向来不肯低头。  
怎么这么大的火气。召唤还是有些摸不着头脑，低头想吻住黑魔的唇，却差点被偷袭成功。他又好气又好笑，干脆脱下黑魔的手套，塞进了后者的嘴里。黑魔无法嘴上反击，只好呜呜地进行抗议，通通被他无视。  
之前的位移正好让他够得着床头柜的抽屉，他伸长手拉开，轻松找到了想要的圆盒。  
他顺手扒下黑魔的裤子，果不其然看到了对方已经硬起来的阴茎。我就说怎么好像被什么东西顶着呢，他嘀咕着，从圆盒挖出一点膏体就往黑魔身下抹去。  
虽然预料到了召唤的举动，但是后穴被突然有东西刺入还是让黑魔条件性反射地缩紧了穴口，死死抵住了探进来的那根手指。  
“别乱动，不做扩张你想疼死吗？”召唤一巴掌拍在了黑魔的臀上，搓着他的臀肉把他的腿又掰开了些，把膏体全部抹了进去。  
温热的肠道很快融化了固态的膏体，混夹着透明的肠液从穴口淌了出来，召唤的手指又往里加多了一根，认真地就着粘液扩张着甬道。  
也不知道是气过了头还是被召唤拿捏到了敏感点，黑魔突然一阵抽搐，射在了召唤的衣服上。召唤啧了一声，倒也不在意，沾着精液的手又伸进去小穴内刮了一把，确定足够湿滑以后，趁黑魔尚在高潮中反应不过来，扶着阴茎对准穴口捅了进去。  
“老实点了没有？”  
黑魔正想要回召唤一个冷哼，却因为他突如其来的顶撞，发出去的音节在末尾硬生生拐了个弯，反是哼出了一丝媚意，听起来就像在迎合召唤。空虚的后穴突然被占据，本能地绞紧了入侵的巨物，想要拦住，却弄巧成拙地让黑魔愈发清晰地感受到填满自己内部的那根东西的形状。  
召唤得逞似的嘿嘿笑了几声，黑魔心中懊恼自己的疏忽，愤愤不平地别过头去，任他怎么挑逗都不再搭理。召唤知道他就是嘴硬，也不气馁，身下不慌不忙地动了起来，嘴上越发起劲地在调戏他。  
他们太熟悉彼此的身体，如何去取悦对方已是驾轻就熟的事情。说实话，召唤一直觉得黑魔太瘦了。他曾想方设法改善伙食，也没能让这个人看上去圆润哪怕那么一点点，倒是自己差点穿不下去年买的袍子。但是黑魔的身体非常敏感，就像现在这样，在他的上下夹击下，很快就溃不成军。润滑液里的催情作用开始显现，身下的肉体在不断的爱抚中变得滚烫，渐渐泛起情欲的潮红。被撑开的穴口在抽插中主动张合，里面的媚肉在性器捅进来的时候下意识紧紧裹住，贪婪地吮吸着肉柱的顶端，又在它下一次短暂退出去时恋恋不舍地挽留，循环反复，被捣弄带出的体液泛起白沫，又迅速浸透了黑魔身下的长袍。  
黑魔红着脸试图挣扎，但被他一把抓住乱动的脚踝，抬起左腿搭到了肩上，姿势的变化让两人在那一瞬间都仿佛触电般感受到了从尾椎骨迅速爬升的快感。  
“是不是今天开荒又没打过队里的召唤，把我当成他了？嗯？”召唤掐着黑魔的腰窝把他往上提了提，好让黑魔也能看得见他们交合的地方，同时摸着他颤抖的大腿根部，得寸进尺地又往他的身体里进得更深了一些。  
黑魔用手臂挡住了脸，拒绝去看召唤故意呈现给他的淫靡画面，但他越发粗重的喘息和红透了的耳根都彻底暴露了他的沉沦。  
召唤俯下身，将全身的重量压在了黑魔身上，满意地听到他低低发出了一声难耐的哼叫，然后伸出舌头去舔弄他敏感的耳廓，含住耳垂，在他耳边低语：“别气了，要不下次我陪你打，陪到你满意为止。”  
黑魔顾不上回答。他嘴里已经被唾液打湿的手套被取了开去，但刚解放了的口腔就立马被强势霸占，召唤的唇舌纠缠进来勾引出他更多的欲望。手腕上的束缚也被解开，他不自觉搂住了对方的背，仰起身子贴向对方，在汹涌翻腾的情欲中试图寻找依托。  
召唤知道他快到了顶点，故意退到了穴口处，只用顶端抵着穴肉浅浅翻出又捣入，蹭着边缘慢慢磨，磨得他不上不下的难受，抓心挠肺的痒，恨不得自己动起来。  
“你到底还操不操了？”黑魔红着眼，终于忍不住恶狠狠地一口咬上了召唤的肩膀。召唤吃痛，不跟他客气，分开他的腿直接顶了进去，一下又一下，一次比一次捅进得更深，而且每次就是特地抵着腺体擦过，这极大地刺激了他的快感。  
黑魔再也顾不上面子，在痉挛中颤抖着叫出声。  
他的性器在激烈的顶撞中又迅速抬头，被召唤攥在手里来回套弄，等到实在硬得不像话了，却被堵住了小孔不让射出来。前后失控的情况让他差点疯掉。  
“你真是个混蛋。”黑魔咬牙切齿地说道，隐隐带了一丝哭腔。  
“谢谢夸奖。”召唤还有闲情逸致点点头，对黑魔的评价照单全收，然后加倍奉还。  
直到黑魔哑着嗓子再也骂不出完整的句子来，他才体贴地放弃了继续折腾的打算。  
“还气吗？”  
召唤终于饱食餍足，知道得哄一哄黑魔，于是他卖乖似的蹭了蹭恋人的脸，如果他是猫魅族的话，此刻一定是在讨好地疯狂摇晃着他的尾巴。  
黑魔有气无力地瞪了他一眼：“你给老子先滚出去。”  
召唤咧嘴笑了一下，顺从地退出了他的身体，还体贴地帮他擦干净了身下粘稠的污浊，给他换了一身睡衣，抱到了床上去。  
“睡吧睡吧，不折腾你了。”  
黑魔长长吐了一口气，丢开乱七八糟的想法，埋在召唤的怀里，沉沉坠入了梦乡。


End file.
